


I didn't say I didn't like it

by yangandfree



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I just really love 2min, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also I finally wrote something more than 1k yay, idk how to write angst anyway, others are just mentioned - Freeform, there's no angst, this is a mess, very brief mention of heights at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangandfree/pseuds/yangandfree
Summary: five times Minho made Seungmin feel flustered and one time he fails to do so
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 268





	I didn't say I didn't like it

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here to water the 2min tag with a messy fic again sjsb 
> 
> I really wanted to try this 5 +1 thingy and have been working on this for a week (I know, how slowww) and I was really happy with the outcome and WOW I wrote something more than 1k words, _fucking finally_
> 
> the title is from seventeen's oh my btw
> 
> DISCLAIMER!!! I've never been to college yet so most of the things are based on a little research and a lot from the college aus I've read. 
> 
> also I'm basically a hermit so it's safe to say that I don't know what I'm doing (like seriously, I've been on quarantine wayyy before the pandemic)
> 
> tw: brief mentions of heights!!! it's on the last part and I feel like I should put a warning for it.

**1**  
  
  
  
A soft yawn breaks Seungmin's intense staring contest with the black ink of a novel he found an hour ago. Or was it two hours ago? He can't be sure. It's a sci-fi about some kind of spies and he was so close to figuring out who betrayed the team. He's practically on the edge so he couldn't be bothered to look up.  
  
  
  
Another, louder yawn accompanied with hand slapping his shoulders finally managed to tear his gaze away from the book. He glares at the boy seated beside him on the floor. Minho just stares at him, chin resting on his right palm, blinking twice.  
  
  
  
"I'm sleepy." Minho says.  
  
  
  
"Then sleep."  
  
  
  
"It's uncomfortable here."  
  
  
  
"Not my problem." Seungmin finalizes, eyes already back on the novel.  
  
  
  
"Seungmin."  
  
  
  
Seungmin just raises his brows. His eyes scanning the page but nothing's making sense anymore.  
  
  
  
"That's like, your fourth book already, go take a damn break."  
  
  
  
Seungmin sighs, "Fine, you already broke my focus anyway." he slips a small piece of paper on the book before putting it back to where he got it.  
  
  
  
"I was bored." Minho stood up, stretching his arms upwards. A single thought floated around that he kinda looks like a cat but Seungmin aggressively waves it off.  
  
  
  
"I didn't force you to come with me." Seungmin deadpans, fingers trailing on the spines of the books they pass by as they make their way out.  
  
  
  
Sure, he was whining about not having any company yesterday, but he didn't drag Minho here just to sit beside the cold floor with him if he really didn't want to.  
  
  
  
The older happens to be _walking_ by his apartment, snugly dressed when Seungmin opened the door, already dragging Jisung (his roommate) out with him. Minho just decided to tag along after explicitly saying _no_ the day before. He claims he saved Jisung's ass when he's obviously there on his own will. But Seungmin lets it slide.  
  
  
  
Seungmin pauses on his tracks after a few beats of silence. Minho didn't say anything. That's weird. He turns to look at the older only to find him looking at his hand. Seungmin retracts them, shoving it in the pockets of his hoodie and continues walking.  
  
  
  
"You know, you can always buy them right? I'm surprised the shop owner haven't banned you from here yet." Minho eventually says once they're out of the bookshop.  
  
  
  
"I happen to be a broke college student so no thank you. Besides, Wonpil hyung doesn't mind since I take good care of the books."  
  
  
  
Minho hums non-committally.  
  
  
  
The shop is a ten-minute walk from their apartment and they spent the first five minutes in a comfortable silence.  
  
  
  
Minho slings an arm around him just when they were about to set a foot on the building.  
  
  
  
Seungmin opens his mouth to protest, but Minho cuts him off.  
  
  
  
"Wanna come over? I made some ice cream."  
  
  
  
"You mean you _bought_ ice cream?" Seungmin asks, but it didn't sound like a question.  
  
  
  
Minho just smiles at him in response and Seungmin's eyes widens.  
  
  
  
No way. No fucking way. This man is definitely not real.  
  
  
  
"Come on, it's mint choco." he giggles when Seungmin just gapes at him. "Hurry, Jeongin's going to finish it all up."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**2**  
  
  
  
"Do you hate me?" Minho suddenly asks, taking a bite from the slice of pizza in his hands.  
  
  
  
Seungmin halts from reaching for the container of jajangmyeon over the bunch of takeouts they ordered for lunch that's scattered all over the table. He glances at Felix who's happily feeding his brownies to Jeongin and Chan, then to Changbin who just continues eating his tteokbokki before finally landing his eyes on Minho.  
  
  
  
_Oh._  
  
  
  
"I don't," he starts, trying to reach out again. "you just happen to cause a major hanker sore on me." he huffs giving up, it's too far from where he sat.  
  
  
  
Hate is a strong word for it. Seungmin is just kind of upset with how good he looks. Minho's _effortlessly_ handsome. While Seungmin had to take at least twenty minutes in front of the mirror to look somewhat _presentable_.  
  
  
  
But that's okay, he doesn't look that bad and he thanks his parents for it. He knows he's charming. The older boy is just ridiculously attractive.  
  
  
  
Minho laughs, handing the container to Seungmin himself which the younger happily accepted and immediately started inhaling the food. Don't judge him, hunger makes you forget manners.  
  
  
  
"I bet you're super pissed with your mirror then?" Minho suddenly says.  
  
  
  
Seungmin sputters on his noodles, which is _disgusting_ , and he clambers for a can of soda. Minho fucking cackles followed shortly by a series of laughter around the table. Felix hands him a glass of lemon water while sympathetically rubbing his back.  
  
  
  
Hyunjin and Jisung arrives as he took huge gulps of water. Minho is still laughing.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay Minnie?" Hyunjin asks, sitting beside him.  
  
  
  
He took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and was about to open his mouth when Minho interrupted him.  
  
  
  
"He choked on his jajangmyeon when I indirectly called him pretty." another round of laugher errupts and Seungmin shoots Minho a glare.  
  
  
  
Nevermind, Seungmin absolutely despises him. Especially that adorable laughter. And his stupidly pretty smile. Absolutely hateful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**3**  
  
  
  
Minho has a habit of cracking his fingers. And every pop of bones drives Seungmin closer and closer into insanity.  
  
  
  
“Can you stop that?” he hissed, flinging his pen towards Minho when he didn’t budge at first.  
  
  
  
The older barely flinches but his fingers rests stop on the book he’s currently _fiddling_ with. Fiddling, he’s not even studying. And the books are not his, it’s from Seungmin’s stack.  
  
  
  
They’re at the library for fuck’s sake. All he did was fill in the silence that Seungmin very much needed to focus. He isn’t helping Seungmin study either, but that’s kind of on him since he didn’t ask for help. He doesn't want to ask for help.  
  
  
  
It's fine, he helps Seungmin stay grounded. But if he breaths louder than Seungmin’s designated normal amount of decibels, he’s going to shove him out of the window next to their table.  
  
  
  
The thing is, Minho's effortlessly smart. Like he’s effortlessly handsome. He doesn’t study much but still always manages to pass with flying colors.  
  
  
  
But unlike him, Seungmin _needs_ to study. The older insisted on coming with him this time, claiming he’s also there to study but he never picked out a single book from the shelf for himself.  
  
  
  
It's midterms next week. Seungmin would be damned if he doesn’t get through this one. He furiously highlights a bunch of _hopefully_ important sentences, flipping through the pages and scanning his eyes through them as if his life depended on it.  
  
  
  
To be fair, Seungmin’s not a bad student. He just likes to study. Call him nerd but books keep him sane. The tests however, drives him crazy. He knows that he’s got a pretty good chance on passing it even without studying but the anxiety of not knowing _that thing_ , whatever thing that is, is what urges him to just, _study._  
  
  
  
“You know, you should wear your glasses more often.” Minho says after Seungmin puts his textbook down to take a small break.  
  
  
  
“Because I look like crap in them?” Seungmin removes his hands from his face to peer at him.  
  
  
  
“No, you look cute. It completes your nerdy appearance.”  
  
  
  
Heat rises up at the tip of Seungmin’s ears. Minho must’ve notice because he doesn’t bother hiding the smug smile that grew on his face.  
  
  
  
_Unbelievable._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**4**  
  
  
  
“What do you want?” Seungmin hisses the moment he stepped out on the balcony.  
  
  
  
_“Why are you asking me that when you’re the one who called me?”_ Minho says. It’s clear that the older is holding back an amused laughter and it makes Seungmin’s blood boil with rage.  
  
  
  
He’s currently on Hyunjin and Felix’s apartment for their movie night along with Jisung and Jeongin. They were halfway with watching Disney’s Coco in peace when Seungmin’s phone started blaring out. He received a couple of glares while he scrambled on his feet to answer it.  
  
  
  
Reading the caller’s ID already ticked him off, but the beeping sound indicating that the call has ended _just_ when he’s about to say hello is what infuriated him.  
  
  
  
“So you called me for no reason but to spite me.” he snaps, peering at the living room were the four boys sat comfortably and- _is Jisung crying? Oh, Hyunjin too._  
  
  
  
A brief chuckle reminds him that he still has to deal with an adult who loves acting like a kid to annoy him.  
  
  
  
He expected a blunt _‘yes’_ or maybe even _‘aww, you know me so well’_ but maybe Minho is just weird and really hard to predict because he would never have imagined hearing a different, totally unexpected answer from the older.  
  
  
  
_“Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice.”_ is what he gets instead.  
  
  
  
Seungmin bursts into a coughing fit which is immediately followed by an evil laughter from the other side of the call.  
  
  
  
Seungmin inhales sharply, “You’re mean.” he states, slapping his hands on his chest because his heart is _dumb_ and too loud and refuses to normalize his oxygen intake.  
  
  
  
_"Have you eaten?"_ he so weird, _so weird._  
  
  
  
"What? Why so sudden?"  
  
  
  
_"I knew you'd forget you owe me dinner."_  
  
  
  
"I don't."  
  
  
  
_"You do."_  
  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**5**  
  
  
  
"Why do you like wearing those earrings so much?" Seungmin asks as they both start digging in their dessert.  
  
  
  
After their phonecall earlier, Seungmin left the apartment with a lot of apologies and a couple of unwanted debts. All of them really cried but Jisung seemed to be the one to have cried the most even though he recommended the movie himself. It must be really good, too bad Seungmin missed it.  
  
  
  
He met Minho at Haven, a cafe near the bookshop, where they usually eat and hang around. The place is pretty nice, and emits a homey atmosphere. He could say it's the best cafe in Seoul eventhough Seungmin has never been to a lot of cafes before. Something about the place makes him feel comfortable and at ease.  
  
  
  
Minho smiles softly, "It's for the polar bears."  
  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
"These earrings supports polar bears."  
  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
He knew Minho likes animals, he loves them actually. He's a proud parent of three cats and had already fought Seungmin for thinking he only has one child. Seungmin swears to not bring up that argument again.  
  
  
  
"Oh?" Minho asks in a mouthful of tiramisu and Seungmin scrunches up his nose.  
  
  
  
"I mean, aren't those expensive?"  
  
  
  
"What, you think I don't know how to save up?"  
  
  
  
"That's not-" he paused, furrowing his eyebrows, "you mean to tell me that all of the money you got from the multiple part-time jobs you did, went to those earrings?"  
  
  
  
He remembered how the older looked so tired and beaten up for weeks. He thought the older boy would suddenly pass out everytime he sees him and it absolutely terrified him to the point that he decided to switch rooms with Jeongin until Minho stopped overworking himself.  
  
  
  
"Where else would I spend it?" the older responds nonchalantly. Seungmin seethes.  
  
  
  
"Oh I don't know, treat yourself right maybe? Since you worked hard for it?"  
  
  
  
"You're already treating me right though." Minho says through his lashes. Hiding his sly grin behind the metal straw of his iced americano.  
  
  
  
Seungmin scoffs, already feeling the familiar burn on his ears.  
  
  
  
Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**+1**  
  
  
  
Jisung is nowhere to be seen on their apartment. And on a rare treasured weekend like this, Seungmin considers the solitude as a blessing.  
  
  
  
He woke up early and took his sweet time to brew some coffee, grinding the coffee beans himself. He then sat by the window, idly sipping on his cup, enjoying the nice view it offered as he lets the caffeine slowly wake his nerves up. It was a perfect morning, but perhaps it wasn’t a perfect day.  
  
  
  
Things started to escalate the moment he receives, yet again, another phone call from Minho around lunch. He knew something feels off this particular Saturday. Jisung didn’t leave any obnoxious sticky notes by the fridge and Jisung _always_ puts atleast _one_ sticky note before he disappears.  
  
  
  
_“Let’s ride the Ferris Wheel at the new amusement park tonight.”_ the older declares, not letting Seungmin greet him first as always.  
  
  
  
“Why?” he hears the elder inhale sharply, indicating a speech-long explanation and Seungmin does _not_ want to listen so he quickly adds, “why would I mind?”  
  
  
  
Looking back a few hours ago, he should’ve opted to listen to Minho’s explanation and just defended himself by piling up reasons to _why_ he couldn’t come. But that’s all he could do, _look back_ , because now reality is gripping on his wrists firmly in the form of, you guessed it right, Lee Minho.  
  
  
  
“You have fear of heights yet you have the audacity to drag me all the way here? Hyung, you’re something else.”  
  
  
  
“S-shut it.” Minho has his eyes tightly closed and in different circumstances, Seungmin would’ve laughed at him.  
  
  
  
Seungmin finds it amusing, in some ways. The great Lee Minho who’s confident at everything and will never hesitate to fight anyone that comes across his way, is now holding into Seungmin for dear life.  
  
  
  
“They said the view is very pretty. Thought you might like to take a photo.” Minho added quietly after a few beats of silence.  
  
  
  
It was amusing _and_ endearing.  
  
  
  
The words Seungmin was about to say dies on his tongue when their carriage abruptly stops. Minho yelps, hands flying from Seungmin's wrists into his back, caging Seungmin in his arms. They were at the peak and the view almost took his breath away but Minho's hug already did just that.  
  
  
  
Seungmin tried to reach for his phone but it only made Minho hiss and tighten his hug.  
  
  
  
"Hyung, let go." he coughs out.  
  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
"Then how can I take a pi-"  
  
  
  
"You're smart, find a way!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, calm down. No angry yelling." Seungmin says, instinctively pressing a kiss on the older's crown. "Just let me lift my arms, can you do that?" he coaxes.  
  
  
  
Minho sighs and loosens his hug a little bit, enough for Seungmin to free his arms. Instead of reaching for his phone like he initially planned, he rubs Minho's back with one hand and plays with his hair using the other.  
  
  
  
"You should have just told me. I would've asked Jeongin to come with me instead."  
  
  
  
"I wanted to come with you." Minho mutters softly, almost inaudible from the fireworks that started going off outside but Seungmin heard him anyway.  
  
  
  
Seungmin smiles. There are a lot of things he wants to say right now but none of those are willing to come out of his mouth. The moment is too precious to be just described by measly words, so he choses to just bask in it.  
  
  
  
"You sure you don't want to open your eyes? It would be a shame if you don't take atleast a glimpse of it." he urges Minho again. "The view is really beautiful. City lights and all."  
  
  
  
Minho grunts, leaning away from him a little, his eyebrows remained knitted together as he slowly opens his eyes to meet Seungmin's own. Seungmin's smile widens. He brushes Minho's fringe away from his eyes affectionately, easing his furrowed brows.  
  
  
  
"You're right." Minho breaths out, eyes never leaving Seungmin. "The view is indeed beautiful."  
  
  
  
It would've made Seungmin blush if only the older had his usual confidence and was _less_ shaky.  
  
  
  
Seungmin almost rolled his eyes but the carriage started moving again and Minho is back at nuzzling his neck within a blink.  
  
  
  
Seungmin laughs quietly, pressing another kiss on his crown before securing his own arms around Minho.  
  
  
  
_("Hyung we're already on the ground, you can let go now."_  
  
_"Shut up and let me hold your hand.")_  
  
  
  
And later, Seungmin thinks the day might not be perfect, but it wasn't so bad. Especially after he successfully makes Minho flustered by being the one who initiates a kiss. On the lips at that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to learn how to write so I'm sorry for this
> 
> still, thanks for stopping by ❣


End file.
